L'homme tout seul
by Dwynn
Summary: Il était une fois un homme seul. Seul? Hum... sighTsss... comment résumer une fic pareille lol...


Il était une fois un homme.

Il était assis sur un petit mur de pierre, face à la plage.

Il était vieux. Bientôt, il fêterait ses 87 ans.

Assis sur le muret, il réfléchissait. Il était seul.

Il était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, dans sa vie.

Et s'il était passé à côté de plein de choses, il était aussi passé à travers d'autres.

Comme la recherche de son père. Sa disparition avait été un évènement décisif dans la vie du petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque.

Puis son premier voyage au Viet Nam. Un vain espoir de retrouver la trace de son modèle de toujours. Il n'y avait pas trouvé son père, mais son premier amour. Gym. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs perdu presqu'aussitôt. Quand il y repensait, tout ceux qu'il aimait mourraient.

À commencer par Harmon Rabb Senior.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à penser autrement. Alors il s'était créé une carapace, se protégeant lui-même des sentiments parfois trop voyants et surtout, pensant protéger les autres.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché les personnes de partir les unes après les autres.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse prendre conscience que ça n'était pas de sa faute. En fait, beaucoup de personnes le lui avaient fait comprendre. Mais c'était trop tard pour espérer de tels changements dans la personnalité de cet homme. Même s'il avait fait des efforts. D'ailleurs, le fruit de son labeur avait fini par se montrer. Pas tout à fait mûr, mais bien mieux que rien. Il s'était ouvert. Et même la mort de sa douce Diane, il avait réussi à la surmonter. Et il savait à qui il le devait.

Au JAG. Enfin... non. À sa famille. Que ça soit Sturgis, Jen, l'Amiral ou les Roberts... et puis Mac. Ils étaient une famille, le genre de famille remplie de frères et soeurs... d'âme.

Dix ans de partenariat. Sarah.

Il soupira doucement. Ils avaient vraiment toujours tout gâché. Il sourit en se demandant pourquoi on ne lui avait pas remis de médaille pour ça. Survivre dix longues années à une relation aussi chaotique, c'était pas donné à tout le monde!

Elle lui manquait, pourtant. Ils lui manquaient tous. Très vite, il s'était retrouvé seul. Au fil du temps, ils étaient partis les uns après les autres... la vieillesse, la maladie ou un simple accident... tout ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, sa chère petite famille était partie en cendres.

Londres. San Diego. Même là, ils n'avaient rien su faire correctement. Enfin si. Ils avaient su préserver leur amitié, malgré les milliers de kilomètres entre eux. Elle était morte bien avant lui, bien avant avoir pu accéder au poste tant convoité de JAG. Il se rappelait sans mal du vide qui habitait son coeur, depuis.

Il se souvenait être revenu aux Etats-Unis. Il était devenu le nouveau JAG. Encore un rêve réalisé, avec toutefois un petit pincement au coeur.

Puis il avait pris sa retraite, revenant à La Jolla. La maison qui avait vu ses premiers pas. Et aujourd'hui encore, il y était. Mattie l'avait suivi, comme d'habitude, mais la maladie avait eu raison de sa fille d'adoption.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, rien qu'en y repensant. Qu'importe. Un vieil homme seul comme il l'était avait parfaitement le droit de pleurer. Il avait vu tout le monde autour de lui s'en aller. Mais bientôt, il les rejoindrait. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Vivre centenaire, ça n'était pas pour lui.

La solitude lui pesait. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait seul...

AJ Jr était toujours là, lui. Il l'avait même rejoint à La Jolla. Il était devenu un bel homme, marié et père de famille, gérant un grand cabinet d'avocats très réputé sur la côte ouest.

Malgré tout, c'était un homme seul. Pas femme, pas d'enfants.

Enfin... presque...

_"Tonton! Mon grand tonton Harm!"_

Un sourire. Un sourire se battant avec force contre tous les sentiments qui venaient de l'assaillir.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon bonhomme?"_

Un sourire qui repoussa très vite l'ennemi, se dessinant ensuite sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Un sourire délicieusement contagieux.

_"Je sais ce que je vais faire, plus tard!"_

De l'espoir, de la malice, du rêve, de l'admiration... les étoiles dans les yeux de l'enfant.

_"Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard alors, gamin?"_

Tant d'affection, de fierté dans les yeux du vieil homme.

_"Je ferai comme toi, mon grand tonton! Je serai le plus grand de tous les pilotes de la Navy!"_

Le rire tendre et chaud d'Harmon Rabb Junior se fit entendre.

Réflexion faite, il n'était pas tout seul.


End file.
